


Self-Care is the Best Revenge

by CaptainMoose



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Loop, hmmmmm, is it family fluff if your older self decides theyre your dad now, six is a cat and mono is a puppy no you cant change my mind, yea me neither, you ever just kidnap your younger self to stop them from making the same mistakes you did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoose/pseuds/CaptainMoose
Summary: This iteration of the Thin Man realizes kidnapping Six won't fix anything, so he takes a different approach.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 246
Collections: Little Nightmares





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am you, as you are me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609919) by [imbadatlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatlove/pseuds/imbadatlove). 



> Go check out the fic linked above and the rest of that series, it's super cute! And it sparked a lot of random ideas in my head, so I figured I'd try to write at least one of em down :)
> 
> LN/LNII is my hyperfixation right now, let's have a moment of silence for all the other fics i'm supposed to be working on 😞

This world wasn’t fair, Mono knew that. Six probably thought he was stupid, but he wasn’t _that_ naive! He’d made it this far, hadn’t he? He'd had to watch kids die at the hands of adults; there was never anything to eat except rotting scraps. Before he’d had Six to show him how to help her get up into the dumpsters, Mono had been forced to scavenge for someone else’s old meal (usually while their body was only a few feet away), managing to make himself eat no matter how much his body wanted him to puke. 

So, yeah, it wasn’t surprising that everything went wrong for him as soon as life started feeling okay. Didn’t mean he wasn’t _upset_ about it. 

After killing the Doctor, Mono had been walking on autopilot. He felt faint almost, or dizzy. Dirty rooftops and abandoned rooms faded away, replaced by the Doctor’s face only an inch from his own, the haunting sound of his screams as they…

Best not to think about it too much. 

Six didn’t try to talk to him, but that wasn’t really unusual. She wasn’t very talkative. In fact, most of the times she talked were just to tell him to shut up so they didn’t get noticed. Still, Mono never did well in silence, so it was hard not to get lost in his head. 

_How it had felt to lift that shotgun with Six and use all his strength to pull the trigger. The way the big bad monster fell like a sack of potatoes._

_The queasy feeling in his stomach when Six sat in front of the incinerator and warmed her hands._

Mono shook himself off like he’d seen dogs do on the TV. Realizing he’d fallen behind a bit, he hurried to catch up. Six didn’t like when he stopped for too long. She turned around to shoot him a questioning look, to which he just grinned under the paper bag and shrugged his shoulders. Unsurprisingly, after seeing that he wasn’t injured, she turned right back around and moved into the next room. Mono slumped in relief, taking a deep breath before following her. This new house wasn’t too bad, falling apart and dirty, yeah, but there weren’t any Viewers to avoid. The roof was mostly intact, so they were finally out of the rain. The only TV was off, so Mono wasn’t feeling that unstoppable pull towards it, like a hundred voices screaming his name, begging him to open that weird door with the eye on it. The buzzing in his fingertips after trying to touch that ghost kid was still there. He tried his best not to think about it, or those TVs. It wasn’t important. Just another weird, scary thing in his life. 

Maybe they could rest here for tonight? Even though Six didn’t seem tired at all, she had to be as beaten up as him. They’d been running and fighting for way too long now— every step he took forced him to muffle a whimper. His feet hurt. A _lot._ And his ribs, and his head, and his arm where he’d blocked an attack from one of those spider-hand things. His hands were covered in little cuts from where he’d had to climb over broken glass. Six couldn’t possibly be that much better off. 

She didn’t seem to think so, though, because she was already climbing some drawers underneath the window. Mono honestly wasn’t sure if she expected him to follow or if she just didn’t care if he did. The thought hurt a bit, but he pushed it away. He couldn’t get sad, not when the world was already sad enough on its own. 

“Hey!” He whisper-called from the doorway. Six paused to show that she’d heard him. “We should rest here, at least for a bit. It’s dry. And empty. There might even still be some food lying around!”

She turned around to glare at him, eyes glimmering through her dark hair. Perched on the drawers like that, Mono thought she looked a bit like one of the other animals he’d seen on TV, fluffy little things with sharp claws. “Stupid,” she hissed. “Can’t rest, too dangerous. Keep moving.”

“C’mon, we’re both hungry and hurt. We can’t keep going like this, we won’t be able to run.”

That got to her. Her eyes narrowed to a furious glare, mouth pressed into a thin line (a pout, not that he would ever say that to her face). “Fine,” she finally mumbled, clearly unhappy about it even as she scrambled back down the drawers and trotted past him into the kitchen. He smiled and followed with a skip in his step. Finally, a break! Maybe he’d even get to sleep!

There didn’t end up being any good food, just some old bread in the back of one of the cabinets. It was covered in dust and mold, and had gone stale a long time ago, and they both ate it like it was the best thing they could’ve found. Compared to some of the stuff he’d had to eat before, that wasn’t too far off. 

Mono couldn’t get a makeshift bed set up fast enough, bolting from the kitchen as soon as he finished eating so he could run around the house and gather every soft fabric he could find. Everything ached, and as soon as he was able to take his weight off his feet it was such a relief that he actually teared up. He didn’t even bother taking off the mask, already drifting off.

A noise next to him startled him awake, but luckily it was just Six. She was shuffling around the room, apparently looking for somewhere to rest too. Mono furrowed his brow. 

“Six?”

She flinched, whirling around to stare at him with wide eyes, like he’d caught her doing something wrong. He tilted his head at her. “You can sleep over here with me, I made it big enough for you too.”

Six stood as still as a statue. After a few seconds Mono began to squirm under her scrutiny. Had he done something wrong? Maybe it was rude to offer that to someone you just met? He really didn’t know this stuff, he’d never had a ~~friend~~ companion before. 

“Only if you want to,” he added on, less confident this time. “It’d just be...y’know. Warm.”

She tilted her head at him slowly...was she mocking him? 

She did eventually walk over and sit down next to him, but Mono could tell she wasn’t planning on laying down. Her whole body was tense, knees held to her chest like she was scared. “You should sleep,” he suggested as gently as he could. That just made her stiffen even more, eyes watching him with terrifying intensity. 

“You sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

“You need sleep too, we’ve been running around forever!”

She huffed at him.

“...Are you worried we’ll get attacked?” He really didn’t wanna stay up, but he’d offer anyways. That’s what ~~friends~~ allies did, he was pretty sure. “I can stay up and keep watch, that way you can sleep! I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

For some reason, she looked at him like he’d just grown an extra head. He almost checked his face self-consciously before remembering he still had his mask on. “...You’re tired,” she finally replied, voice a little rough. Wow, she must be real tired!

“Yeah, and? So are you.”

“...So...why?”

His heart hurt a little. “‘Cause that’s what...friends do.”

It took awhile for her to figure out that he wasn’t lying. Worth it, he thought, to see her finally relax into his side, pulling a raggedy old blanket around herself. This close, he could feel her shivering, so he unbuttoned his coat and shifted it onto her small shoulders; she passed out pretty soon after that. 

Knowing she trusted him enough to do this made him glow with pride. Sure, his body was Not Happy with him for his choice, but at least Six would feel better now! He liked to think she was already looking less pale, and a little more peaceful.

Besides, he couldn’t have slept if he’d tried to. The pain was too loud. 

* * *

Six was embarrassed when she woke up a few hours later, which meant she was more grumpy than usual. He just found it kinda silly. And she stayed closer to him even after they got ready to move on! They were actual friends now, he thought, or at least something close to it. It was easily the happiest he’d ever felt. There was no way she couldn’t tell how happy he was, even with the paper bag covering his huge grin, and she rolled her eyes in a way that was more fond than annoyed.

He should’ve known better— this world wasn’t fair. It never let anyone have nice things.

So of course the second he reached out to start climbing the dresser, the TV in the room suddenly turned on by itself. 

Six bolted out the window immediately. On instinct, he tried to follow her but...that signal was keeping him in place, his body frozen in the light from the screen. Part of his brain was in shock; he was sure of that because the only thing he could think of was that the Patients had reacted the same way to his flashlight. The low buzz in his hands quickly spread to the rest of his body. He couldn’t ignore it this time. 

He didn't really remember ever walking up to the screen or tuning the transmission, but he must've done _something_ because the next thing he knew, he fell on the ground with a thump, Six shouting out his name from where she stood on the windowsill. He couldn't tell if she sounded angry or worried. 

Two large, dark hands pressed up against the TV screen. The electricity in his body swelled up in response, like millions of tiny little bugs crawling under his skin. Tears sprung to his eyes, pushed down quickly. No crying. The TV almost fell over from the force the...person crawled out of it with. Was it a person? It didn’t look horribly disfigured so far, to be fair. One of those hands was easily bigger than his entire body, though, and Mono realized it could crush him without even trying. He shivered at his own imagination, yet still, his body _wouldn’t move, come on, just move_ —

“Mono!”

He could’ve started sobbing when he heard the familiar whisper above him. It took all his energy to move his head away from where the figure of a man in a business suit was quickly crawling out of the screen. Six peered over the edge of the dresser at him, and he didn’t need her to speak to know what she was trying to tell him: _What the hell are you doing? Move!_

He tried to respond, but all that came out was a choked noise. The intensity of the signal was getting stronger every second; he knew without looking that he was only separated from the Thin Man by a few steps (his steps, not Mono’s, _wow those legs were freakishly long, he’d never be able to outrun him_ ). 

Six showed genuine terror for the first time since they met, the emotion flashing across her face for a split second before being replaced by pure fury. That was more familiar: the same look she’d had when she’d smashed that bully’s head open, and again when they flipped the incinerator switch on. He could see her tiny body trembling from the force of the transmission signal, and it finally clicked in his mind that she’d not only come back for him, she’d also refused to leave his side knowing that the longer she stayed, the less likely it was that she’d be able to escape. Tears welled up again for a very different reason. He wished he could talk through the force keeping him still, just so he could tell her how much that meant to him, but he couldn’t, and she was too distracted by the way-too-close-now Thin Man to see the thankfulness in his eyes. 

Oh right, Thin Man, right behind him, getting closer. The effect of the signal was really messing with his head. Time seemed slowed down, and his thoughts were consumed by those stupid voices asking him to tune the transmissions. (The fuzziness could be from the pain or lack of sleep, he wasn’t sure. He decided it really didn’t matter.)

If he never saw a TV again, it’d be too soon. They were ruined forever for him now. 

Static was audible behind him, loud enough to trigger a sharp pain in Mono’s head. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as the edges of his vision faded to black. It was a miracle he even heard the surprisingly loud shout from above him: “Leave him alone!” _Six._ He grit his teeth and forced himself to look up so he could see her. And wow, she really was like a feral animal. Small and scrawny, eager to challenge foes way bigger than itself. Mono would smile if the situation wasn’t so serious (and if he could move his face). 

Any amusement he still had vanished when the Thin Man noticed Six. Mono could _feel_ the way the man’s attention shifted, the electrical energy in the room becoming more hostile and cold. He actually shivered at the feeling. 

The Thin Man was still behind him, but Mono just _knew_ somehow he was lifting a hand towards Six, and he could see the fear in her eyes. She’d noticed too. 

The panic that washed over him was even stronger than the transmission signal; with effort, he was finally able to shakily lift one hand up. It successfully got her attention. One more burst of strength, that was it. He took a deep breath, locked eyes with his only friend in the world, and whispered a strangled _“Run”._ She shot him a look, the same look he gave her every time he had to go off on his own: it promised they would find each other again, that he wouldn’t leave her behind. He forced himself to nod, which just ended up being a painful twitch, and then she was gone. 

The Thin Man must’ve been right behind him at that point, since whatever force was keeping him there was unbearably strong. He wasn’t able to stop the tears from spilling over anymore. When his body finally gave out under all the pressure, he let himself fall to his hands and knees with nothing but a tiny whimper. Everything _hurt, so much_...would death even be that much worse? Thinking back, those glitch ghost kids hadn’t been suffering the way he and Six did. It wasn’t the worst way to go. Definitely better than getting caught by the Doctor. 

Using the last of his strength to whimper was a mistake, he realized, because then a gray hand was wrapping around his chest and he was helpless to do anything as he was lifted into the air like a doll. He just lay limp in the monster’s palm, trembling and crying and _weak._

As soon as the Thin Man had touched him, it was like the static in the air grew from a discomfort to _excruciating._ It wasn’t physical pain like the aches in his body or the cuts on his hands, but he would’ve taken bruises over this any day. _This_ was the feeling of being completely overpowered. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even _try to!_ It was hard to breathe. Was he panicking? Or was the static starting to suffocate him?

He hoped Six had gotten somewhere safe, somewhere with no TVs in sight.

Fingers gently tugging his paper bag off his face finally snapped him out of his wallowing. Mono whimpered again, wishing he could move so he could at least hide his face. 

The Thin Man didn’t seem to care much, though, lifting him up to his face like the Teacher had examined the gross stuff she had lying on her desk. If he could move, he’d be fidgeting under the stare. Whatever the Thin Man was looking for, he didn’t seem happy with what he found. Mono refused to look the monster in the face, but the air around them became even more stifling and a thousand times more intense. 

His vision started to blur, the shadows creeping from the edges faster and faster until he couldn’t see anymore. The last thing he was able to process before he passed out was the familiar feeling of warping through a TV screen. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up at the bottom of a literal living hell tends to result in...subpar social skills, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love just on the first chapter?? Y'all are spoiling me 😭 Every comment, kudos, and bookmark has made me so so happy, ty <3 I hope y'all continue to enjoy this completely self-indulgent story of mine! 
> 
> Thin Man talks in all bold because his voice is wAcK

If there was one thing Six knew, it was that this world was a horrible place where only bad people survived. And that meant you had to do bad things to stay alive, and that you couldn’t trust anyone, not  _ ever _ . The only ally she’d ever made ended up being pushed off a cliff by another kid. After that, she knew better.

But then stupid Mono broke down the door she was trapped behind. 

Six prided herself on never getting scared— she saw too much to be shocked by anything anymore. She wasn’t oblivious to the nightmares all around her, she just...didn’t  _ feel  _ anything about them. 

Both of them had walked out of that hospital covered in blood. Mono was the one that ran on shaky legs, breaths labored and afraid no matter how far they got from the building. 

_ Mono was the one who looked at you weird when you warmed your hands.  _

The memory made her crinkle her nose. Stupid Mono. Stupid, soft-hearted, fearful Mono. What did he know? He didn’t get to judge her for having better survival skills than him. There was fire, she was cold, she used the opportunity laid out in front of her. It was  _ logical.  _

So why did it hurt to remember the way he looked at her after she’d gotten revenge on that bully back at the School?

_ Because it was Mono.  _

And that brought her back to feeling afraid. She never had, not ‘til Mono had to go ahead without her in the Hospital and she realized that if he didn’t come back, it would  _ hurt.  _ She was afraid of losing him. It was a terrifying thought, more terrifying than any of the monsters that tried to kill her, one that she couldn’t run away from or kill to make it go away. She was afraid of him getting hurt, she was afraid of him dying, she was afraid of him  _ leaving her  _ because somehow Mono hadn’t become a bad person yet and she didn’t want him to ever realize that she already was. All she could do about that was  _ hope,  _ which was the dumbest thing someone could do in this world. 

He’d forced her to hope, and she kind of hated him for it. 

She ran across the rooftops of the Pale City with her hands clenched so tightly that she could feel blood dripping down her palms. Not that she cared. Pain was nothing, especially not compared to the horror she felt when she’d realized Mono wasn’t right behind her, or when she saw him trapped by something invisible, only a few feet away from a monster. She’d  _ never  _ felt fear like that before. It was awful. Way worse than all the bruises and cuts on her body combined. 

His face was stuck in her mind: those eyes that had always been confident and stupidly optimistic, suddenly shining with fear instead of joy. 

_ He looked so happy this morning, remember? Because you let yourself  _ **_trust_ ** _ him, like a  _ **_fool._ ** _ Look where that got you. Again.  _

Six clenched her jaw until it hurt and kept running. 

Rule number one, trust was a death sentence. Rule number two...this world wasn’t fair. 

Yes, he’d saved her, but he’d also gotten her into those messes in the first place! They were already even. She didn’t owe him anything. This was his mess and he was perfectly capable of saving himself. She needed to cut her losses now, keep running until she found a new destination. Forget about the stupid boy wearing a dirty paper bag. It was only  _ logical.  _

Yet...she didn’t. She  _ couldn’t.  _

The Signal Tower never left her line of sight, a cruel beast looming over her. Mocking her. 

* * *

Mono woke up somewhere surprisingly warm and soft. At first he thought maybe he’d just had a bad dream, that really he was still next to Six in a nest of old rags. He felt safe; that alone was strange enough that no matter how much Mono wanted to ignore the bad feelings and go back to sleep, his body wouldn’t let him. 

He fought his instincts as hard as he could. He just wanted to  _ sleep.  _

Not that it ended up being up to him anyway, because as soon as he’d started shuffling around trying to get comfortable, someone else started moving too. He froze. Someone else was in the room with him, someone who sounded  _ way  _ too big to be Six...and if it wasn’t Six then where  _ was  _ she?

The memories hit him all at once. TV. Thin Man. Helpless. 

Well, at least Six wasn’t caught too. Maybe if the monster killed him, it wouldn’t wanna go after her anymore? 

**“I know you’re awake.”**

_ That  _ made him jump up onto his feet. None of the monsters ever talked— they grunted, screeched, gurgled, everything except talking because monsters weren’t human enough to  _ talk.  _ The voice was really staticky and distorted, like it was coming from an old show playing on a broken TV, but it was definitely a voice,  _ talking to him.  _

It was impossible to miss the figure towering over him, a tall shadow man blocking out the bluish light of the room. The Thin Man. Mono stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting for the first sign of movement so he could at least try to survive this. The Thin Man looked back with a slight tilt of his head, almost like he was amused. 

Was...was the man waiting for him to respond? Would he kill him faster if he didn’t, for being rude? 

**“You don’t need to be afraid. I wouldn’t hurt you.”**

Mono snorted, the idea so ridiculous that he momentarily forgot to be scared. “Yeah, right. ”

**“If I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve done so.** **I doubt** ** _monsters_** **would make a room for you in their home.”**

A what? Looking around, Mono realized he was, in fact, in a kids’ room, with blue walls and everything. Carpet covered the floor, the soft texture like a healing balm against his bruised feet. There were even toys laying around, exactly like the ones at the hospital except these ones weren’t torn up or covered in dark stains. And—

“My hats!” Mono gasped, almost running to the display that had been set up on one of the walls before suddenly remembering to be wary. He froze, one foot still positioned to run if he needed to, slowly turning back to face the Thin Man. The Thin Man who was openly smirking down at him now. Heat crept across his face quickly, and he was never more grateful for his mask.

Wait.

Oh no. He didn’t have his mask! Frantically, Mono looked around for it, but it was nowhere to be found. That paper bag was his favorite! And...and  _ oh no _ , the Thin Man could  _ see him blushing!  _ As fast as he could, he bolted over to the display and grabbed a random hat (an old postman’s hat he’d lost only an hour after he’d found it), pulling down on the brim so his face was hidden again. 

Six would’ve been so disappointed in him. 

**“Why hide?”** The Thin Man asked. Amusement softened the distortion of his voice, making it sound a little more human.  **“I know your face already.”**

Mono huffed and crossed his arms. This monster wasn’t attacking him right away, so he figured it would be okay to give his kidnapper the silent treatment. His kidnapper didn’t seem to agree, every sign of amusement suddenly gone as he looked down at Mono. 

That awful electric force that had kept him completely still before was gone, even with the Thin Man this close, so Mono decided he’d take advantage of that to redeem himself. Thinking back on how he’d cried and just  _ laid there  _ while he got taken made him scowl at himself. He wasn’t weak. Chin lifted defiantly, he stood his ground. 

Somehow the Thin Man still managed to keep his nice act up, sighing like a long-suffering parent with a difficult child.  **“Fine, do what you wish. I’m going to talk, though, and you’re going to listen. You should take a seat.”**

His voice had gotten more staticky again, so Mono chose to pick his battles. Reluctantly, he walked back over to the little bed that he must’ve been sleeping on before (it had a big teddy bear on it that Mono would’ve found a lot cuter under different circumstances), sitting down with another huff. The Thin Man nodded approvingly and kept talking. 

**“Alright, let’s see. This...is difficult to explain. Just know that this is for your own good. This room isn’t a prison, it’s to protect you from…”**

“...From?” Mono prompted.

The Thin Man pressed his mouth into a grim line. No response.

Mono fidgeted nervously. “Okay,” he said slowly. “So...it’s not a prison?”

A nod. 

“So I can go now?”

**“No!”** The Thin Man snapped, an all-too-familiar power making a return out of nowhere. The voice was even more distorted, so broken by glitching that it really  _ did  _ sound like a monster now. 

Mono didn’t  _ want  _ to cower, but he couldn’t help it. Without thinking, he reached out for the big teddy bear next to him and held onto it for dear life. 

Electricity fizzled in the air for another few moments, hovering around Mono threateningly, before disappearing again. When Mono got the courage to look back up, the man seemed more sad than angry.  **“No,”** The Thin Man repeated, clearly trying to make his voice calmer again.  **“No, you can’t. As I said, this is to protect you.”**

“...But you kidnapped me.”

The Thin Man grimaced. The expression made all the lines in his face look deeper. Older.  **“Kidnapped is such a strong word. I rescued you, really.”**

Mono scoffed. “From what? I already escaped the Teacher  _ and  _ the Doctor. If you wanted to protect me, you would’ve saved me  _ then. _ ”

**“Those weren’t the worst evil you were going to face,”** the Thin Man shot back, his form glitching a bit more intensely. Mono wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t watching so closely.  **“You have no idea what I saved you from.”**

“Then tell me!”

He regretted shouting as soon as he did it, already starting to choke on the static that flared up in unison with the Thin Man raising his eyebrows.  **“I don’t remember ever being this bold,”** the man muttered under his breath. Then, louder,  **“You don’t want to know, leave it be. Explore a bit if you want. I’ve managed to protect this area from the Tower’s...effects.”**

Mono paused. “...Effects?” He asked quietly, a little nervous to hear the answer.

**“It has a tendency to, hm...** **_disfigure_ ** **everything inside it.”**

Mono’s eyes widened, wrapping his arms tighter around the teddy bear.  _ Disfigure?! _

The Thin Man chuckled, but it didn’t sound happy at all.  **“I was exactly like you once, you know. Then I was abandoned here, and, well…”** he trailed off, the implied words clear:  _ Look at me now.  _

Empathy wasn’t the best thing to have in a world like this. Mono couldn’t get rid of it, though, and he didn’t really think he’d want to, otherwise he’d become just as bad as the adults. So, as much as he didn’t like it, sadness filled his heart for the man in the doorway. “...Abandoned?”

The Thin Man’s face closed off, the air around them becoming terrifyingly still. Mono bit his lip and waited, refusing to back down from the question even if it  _ had  _ been a pretty rude thing to ask. This man did also  _ paralyze and kidnap him _ , so...fair’s fair. 

**“I think you should get familiar with your room for a bit. Try to rest more if you can, don’t think I didn’t notice how battered up you are,”** The Thin Man finally said, voice and face both totally flat. Blank. 

“I still have more questions,” he complained. 

**“Ask them later. We have time.”**

Mono stiffened. “How long do you plan on trapping me here?”

The Thin Man sighed again.  **“You’re not ‘trapped’. Trust me, it’s a very different feeling. As for how long...I’m not sure. However long it takes to ensure nothing goes wrong.”**

“Everything’s wrong all the time!”

The tall man grinned down at him.  **“Perhaps forever then. Guess we’ll have to see.”**

Mono opened his mouth to keep arguing, but apparently the Thin Man was done acting patient because he lifted a hand and Mono found himself unable to do anything at all, just like last time. 

**“Ask if you need anything, and don’t do anything that might irritate your injuries. We’ll talk later, Mono.”**

Pulse spiking at that one last word, he tried to choke out ‘ _ How do you know my name’ _ , but all that came out was “H—d-y-nnnn”. The Thin Man, even though he probably did hear him, swiftly turned on his heel and walked out. Mono noticed he didn’t have to duck this time, the door to the room freakishly tall. Which meant the handle was way too high for him to reach without a very carefully planned stack of objects. 

He groaned and shoved his face into the teddy bear. 

_Look on the bright side,_ he told himself. At least he wasn’t dead. As long as he stayed alive, he had a chance of getting answers and reuniting with Six. 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments/kudos/bookmarks are super amazing and appreciated! <3


End file.
